Indeeed, I Would
by Don't Be Such A Sour-Wolf
Summary: Jasper and Alice have a small talk after the events of Bella's birthday party, Alice POV "Maybe I had made some progress on healing him." ONE-SHOT


**Indeed, I Would**

**(Just a random one-shot for Jasper and Alice)**

Eternity is a long time, it's like a circle and never ends but if you find someone to spend it with, someone to make every single day special, than it'll never be long enough. Similarly true love never ends either, it doesn't have a happy ending as well, simply because if you love someone that much than a part of you will always be with them because when we love, it isn't because the person's perfect, it's because we learn to see an imperfect person perfectly.

I have felt live; and I know enough of it to realise that it is different for everyone. For Emmett and Rosalie it is Eros and lust, for Carlisle and Esme it is Storge and unity, for Edward and Bella it is Mania and, on Edward's part, possessiveness; but all types are strong and firmly founded and though there maybe cracks that threaten the very foundation that it stands the light and love can always shine through.

The creaking of floorboards brought me out of my musing, I knew it was Jasper before I even looked, I had memorised the rhythm of his footfall, his walk and whole demeanour, it was not as heavy and obtrusive as Emmett, but not as light and girlish as Edward; somewhere in the middle.

"Hello Jasper." I whispered, closing my eyes as he came and sat next to me on our bed.

"Now how did you hear me?" He asked, but he wasn't the only resourceful person in the house, I may not have been a war-bred vampire but I was still just as in tune with my senses as anyone else.

"I always hear you, or rather, see you." I replied, smiling at him gently. I began to play with the ring on my fourth finger, twisting it and admiring it, and more importantly what it stood for. Knowing what he was going to ask I answered, saving him from voicing his question. "I don't regret it, not ever."

"I know but I wish I could do better for you, be stronger like Edward or Emmett." Jasper replied helplessly, I sighed, when did this turn into a conversation about his bloodlust?

Jasper always felt that he wasn't good enough for me; he always felt that he could do more; he always felt that he had to do more to deserve me but he was wrong, I didn't care about trivial things like that; he knows that deep down though he chooses to ignore it.

"You do more than enough for me Jasper; you're an amazing husband, son and brother. Ask anyone and they'll tell you the same." I whispered, not wanting the boys to hear our conversation, I wouldn't be responsible for them getting more material to bully him with. "I would never change anything in my life, not one tiny bit because this is my reward."

"What if someone offered you your human memories, by never meeting me?" He asked, it was a fairly innocent question but I knew the significance that my answer held.

"I'd tell them to keep them; without you it doesn't matter, I'll be nothing without you. You're everything to me Jasper, don't sell yourself short." I spoke sadly as I took his hand, like a diamond it was beautiful and magnificent, all of him was. I looked into his eyes, they were as dark as the night sky and I couldn't help but let out a slight gasp. "Jasper, your eyes are black. You know better than to let them get this bad." I scolded, sounding much like Esme.

"I'm going hunting with Carlisle today; just me and him, he wanted to have some bonding time." Jasper said, though I caught the tiniest bit of excitement in his voice, he adored Carlisle, doting on his every word and action, wanting to be as accomplished as him but he already was, he just didn't know it yet.

"Why did you leave it so long?" I asked curiously, knowing he was always one of the first to suggest hunting and was usually very precautious.

"I wanted to prove myself, that I'm strong too. After Bella's birthday I can't help but feel like…a…burden." He explained morosely, I would have to get Carlisle to talk with him; maybe he would listen to his father.

"You aren't Jasper, not to anyone." I said, lightly hugging him and smiling as I heard him breath in my scent, memorising it.

"Alice, do you want driving to school or not?" Rosalie called irritably, sounding rather angry about having to wait for me but sorry Rosalie I had other things to worry about, this couldn't wait.

"I'm coming." I replied as I pulled away from Jasper reluctantly, giving him one last smile and a peck on the cheek before running off.

Carlisle was stood at the door with Esme, seeing everyone off, I let them both hug me and then turned to Carlisle, nodding my head slightly towards the stairs.

"Look after him, won't you Carlisle." I asked hopefully, if I couldn't trust Carlisle then I couldn't trust anyone.

"With my life, he's my son." Carlisle answered simply, kissing my forehead.

"Go on Alice, and try not to be too sad. You'll see him again tonight." Carlisle said as Esme shooed me out the door, into the cool air.

"I know, it's just…hard, being apart." I explained, giving them a slight wave of my hand as I walked to the garage.

"Jasper, are you ready?" I heard Carlisle ask, I stopped in my tracks, trying to stop myself form running back and refusing to go to school. I also heard the unmistakable sound of Jasper rushing down the stairs; I turned around and began to walk again, I'll see him later.

Walking gave me more time to think and I was in no hurry to start a day that was light of Jasper. Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in heart.

I heard the front door open, and the sound of 2 people running out. Jasper ran over to me and embraced me again, kissing my cheek gently.

"If you could do your life over you would keep it the same?" He surmised but asked just in case, maybe I was finally getting through to him.

"Indeed, I would." I answered, as I stepped back and walked to the car, a smile on my face all the while, maybe I had made some progress on healing him, time was the best healer but wife's could help out.

**(JUST A RANDOM ONE-SHOT THAT WAS REQUESTED FOR JASPER AND ALICE...PLEASE REVIEW)**


End file.
